Sentimientos encontrados
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Todos sabemos que los opuestos se atraen pero ¿Qué pasa con los que son demasiado iguales?/ Los dos eran un buen par de serpientes; mimados, bellos, explosivos, prepotentes./ Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de la maravillosa creación de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

Advertencia: Como bien dice en el Summary ¡Hay lemon señores! Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, este no es tu tipo de fic, evítalo, porque de la mitad para abajo, es lo que encontraras

* * *

Cualquier persona que no conoce a Lily Luna Potter puede tener un concepto muy básico de ella: chiquilla mona sin corazón que lo tiene todo resuelto gracias a su padre.

Tiene una belleza inigualable, con aquel cabello rojizo que tan llamativa le hace ser, con su forma caminar, como si fuera una modelo de esas que salen en Corazón de bruja, con sus piernas largas, esbeltas y sin dejar de ser fibrosas, mueve sus caderas a la par de cada paso y te vuelve _loco._ Te sonríe como si te amará, pero cuando te acercas, oh, cuando te acercas, te muerde como digna serpiente que es. Con su jodida actitud segura y radiante.

Pero todo es apariencia y superficie, Lily es mucho más que una cara bonita, un cuerpo del infierno y la hija de un héroe de guerra.

Todo esto lo piensa Scorpius, mientras se sienta junto a ella en el sillón de sala común a no hacer nada más que reírse de los demás.

Scorpius no sabría explicar en palabras todo lo que Lily Luna Potter significa para él; es calma en la tempestad, es alivio en la locura, pero locura cuando todo alrededor parece monótono y aburrido, significa protección cuando quieren ir contra él. Significa muchas cosas que carecen de normalidad.

Ella es dura con él, le gusta retarlo, le gusta decir " _Te lo dije_ ", le gusta sentir que tiene más años que él aunque sea uno menor.

Y aunque no lo crean, Scorpius no está enamorado de Lily, sino de su prima, Rose, desde siempre. _No._ Desde siempre no, el rubio creía que al comienzo aquella pelirroja era odiosa, tan odiosa e insoportable que no valía la pena cruzar palabra.

Con su mentón alto, su paso arrastrado y su mirada inteligente.

Pero compartir tiempo con Lily, era compartir tiempo con sus primos, eso era sinónimo de asociarse a Rose. Y la descubrió.

Y ahora esta atontadamente enamorado de la Gryffindor, así como Lily está estúpidamente enamorada desde _siempre_ de Teddy Lupin.

¿Qué tenían en común Lily y Scorpius? Los dos tenían a todo el colegio atrás, _menos_ a las dos únicas personas que le interesaban. El maldito karma hace presencia en las circunstancias menos deseadas.

Los dos eran un buen par de serpientes; mimados, bellos, explosivos, prepotentes.

Aunque Scorpius era elegante y cuidadoso, mientras que Lily era desprolija y desaliñada por naturaleza. Era él quien le anudaba el nudo de la corbata, era él quien la obligaba a callarse cuando quería ir contra de cualquier autoridad, era él quien evitaba que terminara a los pelos con la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

Lily era tan vanidosa y exigente como su inigualable belleza, y la única persona que quería era Ted.

Scorpius no era tan exigente como ella a la hora de acostarse, porque nunca antes había pensado en nada más que eso hasta que una pelirroja de pelo enmarañado y ojos azules apareció una tarde para molestarle el inconsciente. Porque si, Rose aparecía de día y _de noche._

Pero algo inoportuno y ¿extraño? ha pasado.

Era un típico viernes en la Torre de Astronomía, la cual era declaradamente suya aquellos días por la noche.

Y un whisky de fuego de por medio se hizo protagonista de la noche.

Noche. Estrellas. Alcohol. _Lily. Scorpius._

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — suelta, mientras abre el Whisky y da el primer sorbo. Arde y le calienta el cuerpo, se sacude.

— ¿Con qué? — pregunta el rubio esperando su turno.

— Rose — y Scorpius ríe, se ríe de lo que pregunta y de sí mismo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar, Lily? Tu prima no me registra.

— Oh, vamos, Scorpius. _Todo_ el colegio te registra, lo que pasa es que Rose no quiere ser una más.

— No sería una más.

— Debes demostrarlo — le dice, directamente con sus brillosos ojos verdes que no le quitan la mirada de encima. Ojos que te pierden, que te confunden.

— Creo que lo hago cada día cuando voy a no hacer nada más que mirarla — Lily ríe, suelta una carcajada limpia y sonora que retumba en la Torre. Es una noche oscura, pero Lily brilla bajo la luna, radiante, su piel blanca absorbe toda la luz que hay en el cielo y sus ojos captan toda la atención como dos luciérnagas en plena oscuridad.

— En vez de portarte como un arrastrado, deberías procurar no besar a nadie más, Malfoy.

La mira, porque ella le está comiendo con la mirada, aunque serena. Los ojos verdes, los labios carnosos y rosados, las pecas esparcidas en la pequeña y respingada nariz, el pelo suelto y largo, lacio y fogoso. ¿En qué momento había dejado de gustar de Lily y había pasado a acostumbrarse a ser su amigo? _Su mejor amigo._

Recuerda perfectamente cuando la pequeña Potter fue hasta el sombrero seleccionador y éste gritó "¡Slytherin!" apenas la tocó, como si fuera innato, como si no hubiera dudas de que una Potter (y encima Weasley) pudiera estar en la casa de las serpientes, lo recuerda porque todo el colegio quedó en un silencio ensordecedor y luego, la pequeña y menuda Lily Luna, se sacudió el cabello rojo y con orgullo y una sonrisa amplia fue hasta su mesa.

Scorpius era un año mayor, y era todavía un crío, pero ya la había fichado sin dudas. Un digno Slytherin reconoce a otro en cuestión de segundos; era _natural._

Y ahora conoce todo de Lily, desde sus miedos más profundos hasta sus secretos más oscuros. Y la defiende con garras y dientes, porque _la adora._ Pese a que sabe, sin dudas, que Lily es muy capaz de defenderse de sí misma y que posiblemente no lo necesite ni la mitad del tiempo, aunque a él le guste pensar y creer lo contrario.

Pasó años admirando su belleza, y ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Fue algo progresivo, no sabe en qué momento, solo sabe que ahora no puede haber nada más entre él y Lily, que amistad.

Y ahora está totalmente colado por Rose Weasley, su prima, quien no le ficha para nada.

Y a ella le gusta Ted.

Y se pregunta, entre medio de pensamientos que carecen de razón, si no se empezó a interesar por Rose como escapatoria, como única opción viable al darse cuenta que jamás podría estar con Lily.

— ¿Y Ted? — pregunta de repente, y Lily alza sus cejas finas y rojizas mirándolo con incomprensión.

— ¿Qué?

— Qué pasa con él — y ahora es Lily quien ríe de sí misma.

— ¿Qué va a pasar, Scorpius? Ni siquiera veo a Ted y ya sabes que él no me quiere — ve reflejado en sus ojos el dolor, el rechazo, el fracaso — Él solo tiene ojos para Victoire — dice con desolación, mientras pierde su mirada en el cielo que los rodea. Y Scorpius no lo entiende, no _comprende._ ¿Quién puede no querer a Lily Luna Potter? Es una maldita locura, _por Merlín._ Lily es cualquier cosa que un hombre desearía; compañera, divertida, extremista, _radiante._ Pelea a morir, juega a ganar. Ver a Lily es ver a un ser indomable, a un ser lleno de energía que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Para ella, no existe el gris, es blanco o negro. Es todo o nada. Te quiere o te odia. Te defiende o te humilla. No hay matices, quizás, no haya equilibrio. Pero así era ella y _lo adoraba_ , porque representaba fuerza, dominio y a Scorpius siempre le habían llamado la atención ese tipo de personas. Y algo dentro de él hizo click y volvió a mirarla, desajustándose la corbata y tirándola al suelo. La pelirroja se truena el cuello y voltea para mirarlo — ¿Scor? — la escucha decir, suavemente, mientras deja en el suelo la botella de Whisky casi vacía.

Scorpius no sabe en qué momento se la han bajado, entre charla, algún que otro codazo de la pelirroja y una reprimida, simplemente la han bebido como única escapatoria.

Quizás había dejado de gustar de Lily cuando se dio cuenta que se unieron demasiado, quizás se dio cuenta que era la mejor manera de mantenerla cerca. Ambos destrozaban todo a su alrededor, no podían arriesgar a destrozar su amistad, porque se _necesitaban._ Se entendían demasiado bien.

El rubio ve sus labios, _aquellos labios_ , carnosos, gruesos, rosáceos, _tan_ cerca, tan malditamente cerca a los suyos que se empieza a preguntar si estuvieron toda la noche así de pegados y no se dio cuenta hasta que el alcohol comenzó a hacer presencia en su cuerpo o es que alcohol provocó tal acercamiento.

Siente el aroma de la pelirroja llegar a él, cierra los ojos, lo aspira, lo siente y vuelve abrirlos y la ve, o la siente quizás, _más_ cerca. Y se pregunta si ella sentirá lo mismo que él, si es consciente de ese instante.

Entonces Lily le sonríe, y le mira, pero Scorpius reconoce esa sonrisa.

Es la macabra sonrisa de Lily, es la que le hace a todo el colegio para luego los humillarlos, rechazarlos, como criaturas miserables.

Y se pregunta si ella estará haciendo lo mismo con él, le estará tratando como un perro que le acercan el hueso, y cuando éste, confianzudo y seguro, se acerca para tomarlo, se lo alejan.

Pero ella hace lo inusual y le roza la nariz, se muerde el labio inferior mientras mira los del rubio y vuelve a mirarlo, a los ojos y Scorpius reconoce en esa mirada necesidad. Pero sobre todo de _deseo._

Ya no le importa si vale o no la pena tomar los labios de su supuesta mejor amiga, no se lo pregunta, simplemente lo hace porque es lo que desea y eso es lo que hacen ellos: _tomar lo que desean, cuando quieren porque pueden. Siempre pueden._

Explotan, colisionan, sus labios se unen y todo se vuelve pesado y a la vez ligero.

Scorpius se incorpora y la incorpora a ella, tomándola de los muslos y pegándola a la pared con agresividad, de un golpe seco y duro, provocando un leve gemido de dolor por parte de la pelirroja, pero no le importa, no le escucha, porque Scorpius sabe y la conoce. Sabe que le gusta _lo mismo que a él._ Son su propia y maldita medicina.

Ella le rodea las caderas con sus piernas, provocando que a su vez, sus caderas se unieran y el rubio aprovecho para deslizar aún más sus manos por sus muslos, llegando a tocar sus bragas. Y Lily lo deja, porque le excita. Sí. Lo hace.

Lleva sus manos al cuello del Slytherin y comienza a tirarle los mechones de cabello rubio, este a los pocos segundos le toma ambas manos y las pone contra la pared, sobre su cabeza y le muerde los labios, casi con fuerza, infringiéndole un dolor placentero.

Scorpius deja de besarle la boca, para jugar con su cuello y ella siente como le mordisquea, le succiona y sabe que al día siguiente despertará con un hematoma de lo más interesante, pero no le importa. De hecho, le gusta sentir que va a tener una marca de él, porque eso es lo que él está haciendo, la está _marcando._

Lily gime y cree que está a punto de caer, no tiene control de sus brazos y sus piernas aún rodean la cadera del rubio, pero Scorpius la sujeta con fuerza, la tiene acorralada y ella la siente, a su erección, palpitante sobre su zona, abre los ojos y le mira, hace un movimiento de cadera que despierta los instintos más primitivos del rubio y ella le sonríe, victoriosa.

Pero la victoria duró poco, porque él no iba solo a jugar.

Suelta a Lily pero esta no cae ya que enseguida apoya sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y siente como él, no solo desprende los botones de su camisa de un tirón, rompiéndolos, provocando que se esparcieran por la Torre, sino que, después de mirarle los senos, aún cubiertos por un brasier de encaje aunque sin arco, tan solo tela y transparencia, quita las piernas de Lily de sus caderas y con ahora él una sonrisa en los labios, le baja la braga.

Lily le mira, dejándolo, _permitiéndoselo_ , lo ve, bajar a medida que desliza su braga, negra como su brasier, por sus piernas largas y blancas, él deja de sonreír cuando llega a sus tobillos, y Lily, sintiendo el deseo disipar con calor, como carbón ardiendo por su cuerpo, levanta un pie y luego otro, y su braga se hecha a volar por algún rincón de la maldita Torre que ahora ellos estaban bautizando.

Él se pone de pie y le mira, a los ojos, la mirada de ambos, una gris intensa y una verde brillante, chocan. Lily se acerca a él, le muerde el labio inferior y luego le pasa la lengua por la mandíbula. Scorpius gime y la toma por los hombros para volver a ponerla contra la pared, deteniéndola, impidiendo que tomara el control, porque si lo hacía sería hombre perdido.

Luego baja sus manos hacia sus caderas y toma el cierre del costado de la pollera y lo baja, la pollera cae al suelo, sobre sus pies. A Lily se le infla el pecho. Estaba _casi_ desnuda delante de Scorpius, en la Torre de Astronomía, eran cerca de la medianoche de un viernes, cualquiera podría llegar en cualquier momento. Pero a ella eso no hace más que excitarle.

Scorpius pega el rostro al de ella y le roza la mejilla, y Lily lo siente, no uno, sino dos dedos introduciéndose en su interior y gime, se abre más de piernas y le permite al rubio follarle con los dedos.

El vientre se le contrae y jadea sobre el oído del rubio, haciéndole saber cómo se siente. _Cómo la tiene._

Entonces Lily es quien actúa ahora, de pie, jadeando de placer, lleva sus manos hacia el cinturón del rubio y se lo quita, Scorpius la mira, dejando de meter y sacar sus dedos, aunque dejándolos dentro de ella, hundidos. Ella le sonríe, una sonrisa caliente y le desprende el pantalón, se lo baja junto a su bóxer y ahora estaban los dos prácticamente iguales.

Lily toma el miembro de Scorpius entre sus manos y solo basta que suba una vez su mano hacia la punta y vuelva a bajar para que el rubio tomara enseguida su mano, la quitará, la pusiera contra la pared con brusquedad apretándole la muñeca, volviera a tomarla de los muslos, y la embistiera con fuerza de una sola vez. Con agresividad. _Con dolor._

Lily gime, siente como se le nubla la vista y decide cerrar los ojos. Scorpius la mira alzar el rostro, entreabrir los labios dejando salir de ellos pequeños y calientes jadeos que lo único que conseguían era que él volviera a embestirla una y otra vez, con ímpetu, pegando aún más a Lily a la pared, la chica dado un momento profirió una especie de grito gutural, e hizo lo mismo que él había hecho minutos antes con su camisa; la destrozó.

Le hincó las uñas en los hombros y apegó el pecho de él al de ella, como buscando que hacer con toda la ola de placer que albergaba, que navegaba por su cuerpo, como una ola de lava ardiendo. Ella ardía, era fuego puro. Scorpius también se aferró a la cintura y dio otra embestida más fuerte que las anteriores y lo sintió, sintió el orgasmo de Lily golpearlo y solo tuvo que ingresar una vez más para que él acabara, dentro de ella.

El cuerpo entero de la Slytherin se aflojó, sus piernas cayeron debilitadas y antes, que lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretujándolo contra ella, eran tan solo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y el rostro de ella apoyada en el hueco de hombro.

Él la sostuvo, sin perder el equilibrio, rodeándola por completo entre sus brazos y escuchó las respiraciones de ambos, agitadas, cansadas, el corazón de Lily bombear contra su pecho, los latidos de ambos perderse, mezclarse, como uno solo.

Se alejó un poco solo para mirarla, para mirar aquellos ojos verdes, cristalinos, mirarle, sin perder nunca el brillo propio que los identificaba, ella intentó sonreír pero luego se mordió el labio – aunque sin perder la mueca de una sonrisa torcida - y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, escabulléndolo, pero sin dejar de depositarle un beso. Él le dejó un beso sobre su cabello, que olía a vainilla.

Ella suspiró una vez más y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared.

Miró el rostro del rubio, sereno, aristocrático, los labios finos, las mandíbulas marcadas, sus ojos, que parecían vidrio transparente, profundos y místicos.

Se acercó y le besó, fue un beso distinto a todo lo anterior; lento, húmedo, de esos que conseguían que tu vientre se contrajera.

— Vamos a mi habitación — dijo el rubio, mirándola en búsqueda de una respuesta positiva. La pelirroja sonrió, aunque solamente alzando las comisuras.

— Vamos — dijo y ahora el rubio sonrió.

Lily se despegó de él y junto su ropa con un movimiento de varita, hizo un boyo con la misma y le miro, de espaldas.

Scorpius casi pierde la razón.

El corpiño de encaje seguía en su cuerpo, pero era la única prenda viva.

Lily le miraba de espaldas, con los labios entreabiertos, Scorpius podía distinguir sus pecas pese a la distancia que mantenían, que adoraba con locura, el cabello lacio le caía sobre la espalda y terminaba en el comienzo de su cintura, pequeña y marcada, luego, se distinguían los hoyuelo de venus y bajo ellos, sus glúteos, parados y marcados.

— Mierda, Potter — tuvo que decir cuando comenzaba a sentir su erección volver a palpitar. Lily pegó una carcajada, y colocándole la capa, salió corriendo, Scorpius no podía creerlo. Lily estaba prácticamente desnuda, corriendo desde la Torre de Astronomía, lo más alto de Hogwarts, hasta las Mazmorras.

Y riendo tras unos segundos de estupefacción, salió corriendo tras ella, también colocándose la capa encima, como única protección.

Corrieron los pasillos de Hogwarts como dos niños de cinco años, escondiéndose del conserje y evadiendo los gritos de espanto de los cuadros.

Y mientras corría, en lo único que podía pensar Scorpius es que no habría jamás una chica que lo volviera más loco que Lily Luna Potter, allí estaba, corriendo semidesnuda por el colegio, riendo a carcajadas y divirtiéndose, tomando el riesgo de que algún adulto los encontrará así, recibiendo una sanción que Scorpius no podía ni pensar porque jamás escuchó a nadie más hacer algo así, no imaginaba castigo semejante. Pero ella lo hacía igual, era la única chica que podría hacer algo así, esa locura, ese acto de rebeldía y a la vez de libertad que la caracterizaba.

Pero eso no hizo más que alentarlo a seguir corriendo, a seguir arriesgando todo con Lily Luna Potter, porque era lo único que parecía valer la pena, era lo único que parecía correcto, acertado, aunque en realidad no lo fuera. Arriesgarse con ella, romper reglas con ella era lo único que deseaba hacer y ahora no le podía quedar más claro. Tiempo buscando algo que siempre lo había tenido frente a él y no fue capaz de verlo por miedo.

Llegaron a la puerta de su Sala común, Lily choco contra la puerta de entrada, respirando entre cortada, riéndose y Scorpius chocó contra ella, apoyando su cuerpo al menudo de la pelirroja.

— Estas loca — le dijo, aunque sin perder la sonrisa amplia y abierta, mirándola y negando con el rostro.

— Vamos — le tomó la mano y después de decir su contraseña, entraron sigilosos a la sala común, aunque como esperaban, y por suerte, estaba vacía.

Scorpius, al ser premio Anual, tenía una habitación para él dentro de la sala común, pero individual.

Entraron y solo basto que se miraran para que las risas cesaran y se volvieran a ver con el mismo deseo contenido que hacía unas horas, Lily dejó caer la capa bajo sus hombros y tras unos segundos, se desabrochó el brasier, se lo deslizo por los brazos, tirándolo por alguna esquina de la habitación.

Scorpius perdió el habla y también se quitó la capa.

Y fueron por el segundo round.

Aunque esta vez cargado de otra cosa, que estaba lejos de la desesperación.

La pelirroja quedo quieta, de pie, como esperando y fue el rubio quien se acercó a ella a pasos lentos pero decididos. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y luego, fue bajando, acariciando con sutileza uno de sus senos, pasando su mano por el abdomen aunque al final deteniéndola en la curva de la cintura estrecha de la Slytherin. La dejó ahí, quieta, apretó la yema de sus dedos, hundiéndolos y Lily dejó salir un suspiro ahogado.

Acercaron sus rostros y cuando quedaron a tan solo centímetros, compartiendo la misma respiración, se detuvieron. Ninguno se movió, tampoco bajaron la mirada, pero esos segundos previos al beso, _a ese beso_ , eran definitivos. Ese beso era el antes y el después, marcaba el principio de algo y quizás el final de otra cosa.

Lily rozó los labios pero no los besó.

Ambos contuvieron un gemido ahogado.

— Pensé que dijiste que no debía besar a nadie más — rompió el hielo, la capa densa que los estaba ahogando, el primer silencio eterno en toda su relación, llena de todo, menos de eso.

— Pensé que estabas enamorado de Rose.

— Pensé que Ted era el único que valía todo.

— Tú siempre valiste todo, Scorpius — se distanció un poco solo para buscar su mirada. Era intensa. _Y sincera._

La tomó de la nuca y la beso, primero lentamente, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y cuando sintió la lengua de la pelirroja ingresar a su boca húmeda, la apegó a él tanto como pudo ser capaz, sentía sus senos, fríos y erectos, aplastados contra su pecho.

— Scorpius — dijo jadeante, cortando el beso pero sin separar sus bocas — Prométeme que nada cambiara, prométeme que no te perderé.

— La sola idea de perderte, Potter, me vuelve loco — ella se separó y buscó desesperada sinceridad en los ojos magnéticos del rubio.

— ¿Lo prometes? — insistió, con un deje de desesperación.

— Lo prometo.

No era la primera vez de ninguno, pero si era la primera vez que ambos hicieron el amor.

* * *

¡Hola!

No sé ni que decir, no sé qué pasó que terminé escribiendo un Lily/Scorpius, imagínense que en realidad estaba escribiendo un Scorose, lo deje incapaz de arreglarlo y de repente, estos dos XD Esa manera de autotraicionarme cada día empeora.

Los que ya habrán leído algo que he escrito que incluya a Lily, sabrán que me gusta imaginarla así, y que claramente es de Sly.

Y con Scorpius, los imagino tan parecidos que serían incapaces de tener más que una amistad porque ambos querrían dominar todo en su relación, así que se convierten en amigos, bien podrían odiarse pero eligieron ser amigos, de esos que se entienden demasiado bien y son un buen y mal dúo juntos al mismo tiempo... Pero bueno ¿A quién alguna vez no le ha gustado su amigo?

Sé que teóricamente se llevarían unos dos años Scorpius y Lily, pero por comodidad los hice de un año de diferencia solamente.

Siempre quedo aquí abajo dando charla, mala costumbre realmente, ya intentaré ser más corta XD

Dicho ya todo, me despido y como siempre, HÁGANME saber si se han pasado por aquí y leyeron la historia :)

Besos,

PeaceLilith


End file.
